


You don't fit the mold

by lightsfillthesky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek Hale is a Softie, Derek Is A Senior, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Stiles is a sophomore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: “Someone creepy is hitting on Person A and they’re clearly uncomfortable and Person B swoops in and defend their honor" with a twist





	

**Author's Note:**

> I always see Derek protecting Stiles but i wanted to see Stiles standing up for him especially in a scenario where it isn't common, enjoy!

Derek presented as an alpha, not something he necessarily wanted to be but seeing his mother’s proud face, he wasn’t going to let her down. He would have preferred to be a beta like his father, all though his whole family said it was obvious he was alpha from the start.

 

They would point at his body, his quiet nature, his protectiveness towards his family and apparently the aura he radiated. He personally thought that was stupid, so what if he enjoyed working out, what if he liked to stay by himself or that he wanted to keep his family safe.

 

He didn’t understand the stereotypes, he actually hated them. It was something his family repeated over and over whenever they thought he doubted himself. His mother wanted him to create his own pack soon, which in all honesty he didn’t even want to think about.

 

He was constantly studying, attending conferences, courses it was overwhelming and tiring. He just wanted the world to stop for a few seconds and let him breath, he felt as If he was drowning, he could feel the figurative migraine forming. It was still early considering he woke up early to run around the preserve. For once the house was completely silent, his father and mother were going to town hall to prepare for the coronation.

 

Each year they celebrate all the people who presented, regardless if they were human or werewolf. First the omegas, who are the most rare, then the alphas who are considered the strongest then the betas, who are the most common but they celebrate them all equally, the cheers never lowered, it was made clear to everyone that they all had to respect and applaud each omega, beta and alpha. Everyone presenting had to wear a bracelet with their designated color, years before people had to dress in the colors but now it was something that was considered old fashion. Omegas had white bracelets, alphas wore red and betas had blue.  

 

The event was held near town hall, it was the most spacious environment. Copious amounts of food, music and tables decorated the large area, fairy lights decorating the trees. Everybody was invited to come and bring food to celebrate, the event always lasted well into the next day.

 

The next day it was strenuous, fathers crying because their son presented as an omega or a mother crying because their daughter is an alpha. He doesn’t understand why all the fuss, if people hated the stereotypes why continue to perpetuate it.  

 

 

He doesn’t understand why people consider omegas weak dainty flowers. He’s meet an omega who took a literature class with him, he’s younger than he is but he has the presences of an alpha, he never stops talking, always speaking his mind regardless of the stares he receives, he debates with other’s, the passion he has towards books showed in his arguments. He noticed he constantly moved, he was human but he had so much excess energy be it biting his pencil, tapping his fingers on the table or shaking his leg, he was constantly moving. Omegas are thought to be gentle and soft spoken but this omega is downright a sarcastic asshole, he admires him, he’s seen him stand up against another alpha. He overhead others call him a ‘defective’ omega he saw red when he heard them, slamming their head against the table “watch what you say”, his fangs elongating, all he hoped was that the human omega didn’t hear them but before he left the younger man walked up to him, placing his hand over his arm with a warm smile as he thanked him, he felt a static travel within his body, it was strange. He didn’t consider him ‘defective’ he admired him, it was a shame the class ended before they could properly introduce themselves.

 

Alphas tended to get the most negative connotation, being violent, imposing themselves on others especially omegas, hard headed and having tunnel vision. The more positive characteristics, were the extremely protective tendencies they have towards their family and pack, the strength they carry to protect others, the more reserved nature they carry. 

Betas are more neutral, they could get away with having certain omega or alpha characteristics, and he considers them lucky. They were often considered the more levelheaded, not as violent not as delicate again he thought that was stupid. Anyone meeting Erica can clearly say she isn’t the typical beta.

 

* * *

 

He found himself leaving his home to head over to his favorite diner, Boyd’s family owned it and he feel in love with the coffee and cupcakes, he’d go every chance he got, Boyd’s sister already knew his favorites. During class Boyd would always bring him different sweets he was trying out and he didn’t care that he was essentially a guinea pig he ate all of it.

 

Pushing the glass door, hearing the windchime rattle against it, the smell of dough, strawberries, honey and coffee beans reaching his nose, he could feel the stress in his body ooze out of him. “Hey Boyd” he smiled as he reached the counter “Hey Derek, the usual?” he nodded as he sat down, resting his elbows against the surface closing his eyes for just a second

 

“Tough day?” Boyd asked as he placed a mug in front of Derek

 

“Long, my mom has me reading those books again and I still have some papers to write” he sighed heavily, watching Boyd pour the hot coffee in his mug, watching the swirl of milk being poured in, the hot steam hitting his face “What about you? Erica giving you trouble?” he asked as he placed a small spoon, twirling aimlessly

 

“When isn’t she?” a small smile appeared across Boyd’s face “We were actually going to go see Victoria Argent and see how pissed off she gets when people don’t properly decorate it the way she want it, Erica has been waiting for this for an entire year”

 

“She just loves to piss her off” he chuckled, he wasn’t going to argue, Victoria had a reputation of being quite a foul person, constantly yelling and belittling anyone who didn’t follow her orders to a tee and the first time he watched Erica mimic her, he almost lost it. The sheriff and his own parents had a soft spot for Erica so she never got in trouble but even he knew the adults enjoyed watching Victoria turn red from the anger.

 

“Do you want to come with us?” Boyd asked

 

“I want to, what time? I’ll advance in some research I have to do”

 

“When I finish my shift, 3:30” Boyd glanced towards the other side of the diner where he was being called “Have to go, I’ll be right back”

 

He lifted the hot coffee, feeling it burn his tongue as it went down, practically chugging it down “Wouldn’t peg you for a swallower” he almost choked on his drink, wiping his mouth with the cuff of his cardigan as he placed his mug back down. He followed the voice, a man stood to his right “excuse me?” he couldn’t have heard that properly, what sane person would use that as a pick up line

 

“You heard me sweetheart” the man leered up and down his body, which instantly made him feel uncomfortable, he could feel his jaw tightening “I’m not interested” he answered, locking eyes directly with the man, he could feel his wolf whimpering inside him

 

The man grabbed his chin tilting his head to the side “aren’t you gorgeous, could eat you up” he flinched back, the touch burned like fire. The man was an alpha, also a werewolf and a powerful one from what he could sense. If he challenged him, it could end with either of them dead, he didn’t know who this was and he wasn’t going in blind.

 

“Look handsome, I know you’re into me” the man leaned his hip against the counter as he placed his hand over Derek’s bicep letting it travel up and down

 

He could feel a growl building in his throat, letting his eyes turn a crimson red, the burning in his gums intensifying to let his fangs drop just as he was about to stand up someone practically though themselves on his lap “Hey Hun” instantly hearing the voice mellowed him out, he could feel his claws receding, cold hands were cupping his face a thumb was gently rubbing his cheek finally being able to breath, his eyes returning to their original color he finally saw the piercing eyes that were locked onto him, they were light brown with specks of gold, he recognized those eyes

 

Derek watched as the omega sat properly in his lap, grabbing Derek’s hands and wrapping them around his own waist, lifting his hand to play with the hair on the nape of Derek’s neck, inciting a shiver down his back. He watched as the omega glared at the alpha, he could smell the disgust and the anger radiating off of him “Leave now, clearly _my boyfriend_ isn’t interested”

 

“Oh really he’s mated with a little omega? And a defective one at that, standing up to an alpha, now your place” Derek tightened his hold around the omegas waist; a deep growl pierced the air, the silence was deafening but the omega practically preened, no fear in his scent “I’m going to repeat myself one more time, my boyfriend isn’t interested in an old perverted geezer like you” the omega turned to look at him “or what about we call my dad? You know the sheriff?” he had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he wiggled his eyebrows turning back to look at the alpha “So what do you say?”

 

The alpha stepped closer but the omega didn’t flinch, didn’t back down just crossed his arms over his chest, Derek could feel the anger, the defiance suddenly Boyd appear from behind the counter “Alright, we need you to leave. Before we do call the police and call you in for harassment”

 

The alpha sneered as he steeped back turning on his heels and leaving the place quickly, the noise resumed as if nothing had happened. Boyd looked at him, concern written in his eyes “You okay Derek?”

 

He nodded and gave him a grateful smile, he turned to look at the omega still sitting on his lap who now smelled of embarrassment “hey” he spoke softly, the tip of his nose bumping into the omega’s temple, when the younger man turned to look at him, he smiled softly “thank you for helping me”

 

He could see the omega’s face light up “No problem, he was complete douchebag and just gave off creepy vibes plus I could see you were going to bite his head off”

 

“You thought I wasn’t going to win?” he quirked an eyebrow, keeping his face stoic as possible as he watched the omega starting to spluttering out an excuse, he chuckled “I’m just kidding”

 

The omega narrowed his eyes and huffed as he weakly pushed Derek’s chest “Jerk” a smile still on the omega’s face as he leaned against the counter, he just noticed that the omega was still on his lap, he had his hands still wrapped around the omega’s waist

 

“So are you going to tell me your name?” he asked

 

“Oh yeah sorry, I’m Stiles Stilinski” the omega- _Stiles_ gave him a bright smile extending his hand, so close he could see the moles splayed across his face, his pouty cupid bow lips, he glanced back towards Stiles eyes, grabbing his hand, slender cold fingers wrapping around his own hand.

 

“Derek Hale, we had a class together” he dropped his hand, both of their hands still touching, tingles traveling up his arm, feeling his wolf wanting to submit

 

“I know, I didn’t think you’d remember me” he could hear the wonder in Stiles voice,

 

“I wouldn’t forget you” he actually wouldn’t, Stiles was different, a good different, someone he wanted to get to know, he liked hearing the passion Stiles spoke with, he liked how Stiles didn’t fit the mold everyone wanted to put him in, that he protected him, stood up to an alpha for him, he liked how Stiles smelled like cinnamon, old books and honey.

 

The grin on Stiles face was huge, he could smell the excitement and the happiness radiating off of him “so does that mean you’d like to go on a date with me?”

 

Before he could answer, Erica walked in he could practically picture her face smirking “Well considering you’re practically straddling his waist, I’d say that boat has sailed”

 

Stiles gnawed on his lip, smelling of embarrassment as he turned to look at her, before Stiles could speak he cupped his face, making him look at him “I’d like that”

 

“Cool” even though he could hear Erica snickering, Stiles smile was worth it.


End file.
